


Dustland Fairytale

by sadnlonleyme



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadnlonleyme/pseuds/sadnlonleyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the lights go out, there's only two people left on the stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dustland Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sole_Sakuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sole_Sakuma/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Opera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/167181) by [Sole_Sakuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sole_Sakuma/pseuds/Sole_Sakuma). 



Introduction: It's not so much they're a complete mess, it's that the mess is always on the brink of exploding on everybody's faces. A tragedy waiting to happen, a train wreck nobody can stop looking at.

Act I:  
Kame is jaded. Thrown into the world at such a young age, he was torn to pieces, ripped to shreds yet he's still standing somehow. His eyes are hollow, face pale but head still held up high, winning millions of fangirl's hearts over. He's even built quite a big fanboy community.

Higher ups didn't expect him to be popular. Yamashita, Akanishi, Matsumoto, it was obvious at a young age they were meant for stardom, Kame, not so much. He knew that, so Kame worked even harder, proving his worth to be on stage.

Over the years, he learnt to keep a wall up, protecting himself as he hides behind his perfect little mask, keeping everyone else at arms length, but still polite as he does so. For a long time, only Jin truly saw him. Not because he was hiding himself but only Jin truly cared enough to look. See what was special about him. Jin saw his beauty and worth before anyone else did. Neither of them minded at the time. The older of the two was protective of Kame, and the younger was okay with being alienated from the rest of the world. He didn't need thousands of friends, all he needed was his best friend. They never foresaw their relationship breaking.

He doesn't need anyone else, Kame liked to think. He had his family, his dog and that was enough. But the truth was that he does need more, he hated being by himself, it was really lonely. In a city as big as Tokyo, was it really that hard to find someone who truly understood him?

The first to tear down a layer of his defense was surprisingly Nakamaru. It was so subtle that Kame didn't notice it at first, the worried glances. the extra food. But before he knew it, the beatboxer was taking him out to eat, giving him extra side dishes, nagging him to eat more.

Though his puns were horrible, Kame couldn't help but laugh at Junno's jokes. Even if everyone would roll their eyes or even kick him for it, Junno made sure to tell one everyday, if it meant Kame would be happy, even just for a second.

Koki was more upfront and affectionate. One day, he had suddenly just pulled Kame into a hug, apologizing for the past with promises of a better future. They would work together to close the hole that was between Kame and the rest of the group.

Lastly Ueda bought him an amazing bottle of wine and placed a phone into his hand. "Just call him, you can't be mad at Jin forever." He didn't end up calling, but Kame did appreciate the other's concern.

The young boy wasn't blind, he could see the efforts his bandmates were putting in and he was thankful for it. It wouldn't change what happened in the past but he was glad they were moving forward. He honestly did want to be in KAT-TUN forever.

What he didn't expect was Matsujun breaking past his barrier as well.

Act II:  
They sat in silence. Kame comptemplating his answer while the rest of his bandmates, stared at him with curious eyes, just waiting. Honest to god, he doesn't know why him and Jun are together. Over and over again, they hurt each other until both of them are broken and bruised.

"…we just work." He finally decided, with no other explanation.

His phone vibrated, on the screen it read Masumuto Jun. His finger glazed over the send button before moving over to press end. His phone didn't vibrate for the rest of the night. Kame didn't call him either.

He didn't know how to make the first move.

Jun doesn't stop trying though. And whatever the problem was, no matter how big or how small, Kame forgives the idiot. Even if it's not the other's fault. Jun is always the one apologizing.

Interlude

It was four in the morning when his phone went off, breaking the silence. If he didn't fall asleep with the darn thing next to his ear, he's pretty sure he would've slept through it. Groggily, he blindly searched for the stupid device. He only fell asleep an hour ago. Unable to feel the phone, he finally rubbed his eyes, blinking them open before glancing around the bed, finally catching sight of the dim light. Grabbing the phone, he cleared his throat before picking, not even recognizing the number. Hopefully he won't have to change numbers again.

"Hello. This is Kamenashi" he answered formally.  
"I miss you Kazuya…" the voice was soft but easily recognizable.

Jin. Before Kame knew it, tears are streaming out of his eyes. First he yelled, screamed at the other, holding nothing back. Jin yelled back too, saying hurtful things, new cuss words he had learnt. And once everything was out in the open, they finally talked. About everything. It was like he was fifteen all over again and he could trust the older boy with all his secrets. By the time the sun rose, his eyes were puffy but he felt better, to be able to get so much off his chest. No matter how much he could say he hated Jin, for his selfishness; Kame liked to hold onto the friendship they once shared. Even if they were different people now, the older boy still knew him better than most.

"Maybe you guys are just…perfect in your own way. It doesn't matter what everyone else say."

To Jin, Kame wasn't a master manipulator, he was just Kame. He knew Jun saw that too.

Act III:

No matter how many roles he starred in, none of those romances applied to his real life. The truth was, Kame didn't know how to love normally. He was accustomed to the games, the manipulation, everything that Jun wasn't expecting him to be but loved regardless. The way Jun loved him, seeing through all his lies, made Kame hate himself even more. He doesn't know how to stop playing with the other's mind. He doesn't want to lose Jun either. So Kame drags him in, forcing the other man to see from his eyes. Making him a player instead of the prize.

Kame wasn't picking up Jun's phone calls again. They had another argument so he had kicked the other out the night before and his phone had been ringing inconsistently since then. If he wasn't expecting a call from his manager, he would've turned off the small device to save himself from his ringtone.

Pretty soon, the phone stopped ringing and Kame couldn't help but keep checking on it, wondering if it was broken, or maybe out of battery. To his disappointment, it wasn't. Jun had just stopped calling, just like Kame wanted. Except he didn't, not really. Every so often he would dial the familiar number, wanting to hear Jun's voice, to ask him if he still cared. But Kame wouldn't. After all the numbers were all set on the screen, Kame couldn't find himself pressing the call button.

Act IV

Stirring in the bed, Kame moved closer to the heat emitting right next to him. Only, that thing was hugging his waist. Scared, his eyes flew open, trying to get away. A groan left the mystery person's mouth, only pulling Kame closer. Being forced to face the intruders face, he realized who it was. A sigh of relief left his lips. It was just Jun.

Snuggling closer to the other's body, Kame breathed in Jun's scent, allowing his body to relax, feeling comfortable. They'll probably fight and argue tomorrow, only to end with Kame kicking the other out again. But it's okay, right now, in this moment in time, the only person Kame wanted to be with was Jun.

Closing: It's their story, after all. Their own little fucked-up tragedy and it's nobody else's business because in the end, they're only killing each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Sole_Sakuma I love your stories!! I hope you end up liking this one. ^___^


End file.
